Pensamientos nocturnos
by Apolonia86
Summary: Reflexiones de una noche de Vegeta sobre las personas que más ama en este mundo aunque no lo quiera admitir . Un fic de Mirai Bulma.


Disclaimer: Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen...

**Pensamientos nocturnos**

_(Night thoughts)_

Un fic de Mirai Bulma

Traducción por Apolonia

----

_En medio de la noche voy caminando en mi sueño_

_Aunque el desierto de la verdad tenga un río tan profundo_

_Todos terminamos en el océano todos comenzamos en los arroyos_

_Todos somos llevados por el río de los sueños_

_En medio de la noche_

—Billy Joel

----------

La cama está tibia por nuestros cuerpos, el suyo y el mío. Ella ya está soñando, con un puño cerrado bajo su mentón.

Yo no.

Hay muchas noches que no duermo hasta que el sol sale; esta, al parecer, es una de ellas. Así que me levanto de la cama— silenciosamente, aunque probablemente podría hacer tanto ruido como una jauría de lobos y ella nunca se inmutaría. No después de lo que hemos estado haciendo esta noche. Aún así, no quiero incitarla a que se despierte, sólo querría saber a donde estoy yendo.

¿Y a dónde voy?

A la habitación de mi hijo, parece. Por lo menos mis pies me llevan allí. La puerta se abre silenciosamente con mi tacto y después de un momento mis ojos los observa, la pareja en la cama. Trunks... y ese maldito juguete suyo.

_La muñeca artificial_. La pequeña cosa artificial. No es apropiada para alguien principesco, pero él no tendrá otra.

No veo el atractivo, pero siempre y cuando ella lo divierta, puede ser salvada. Además, hay una cierta sabiduría en mantenerla cerca. De esa manera puedo verla, en cada momento. Si comete un error, no importa cuán pequeño sea, la tendré.

Y te tendré, _muñeca artificial_, si me das la menor excusa para hacerlo. No seré piadoso como Trunks lo fue— no. El muchacho no tenía idea que podían resucitar. Podría haberla tenido si hubiera visto a Ciber Cooler, pero eso fue mucho antes de su nacimiento, y después...

Después.

Estoy de pié junto a la cama ahora, y bajo mi mirada, y en su sueño se mueve un poco, sintiéndome; bien. Sus instintos de guerrero son verdaderos. Si golpeo ahora él se despertaría en un segundo para defenderse, pero él conoce mi ki y se acomoda a la vez, tranquilizándose de nuevo. Tengo que luchar contra el impulso de alzar mi mano, de apoyar una mano sobre su cabeza por un momento, pero a pesar de el movimiento está reprimido el sentimiento que lo conlleva no. Me duele dentro de mí como una vieja herida, que debe ser, supongo.

Una herida que dejó cicatrices en mi alma, donde nadie puede ver.

Me alejé de ti y de tu madre— tanto como para preservar mi orgullo como para espiar tu vida. Como Príncipe era mi obligación matarte, la admisión de mi debilidad se hizo carne y sangre. Un momento de necesidad y soledad, liada junto con su belleza y espíritu... y ella es hermosa, tu madre. Cuando vino con nosotros para ver la llegada de Freezer, sabía que había más en ella que cualquiera de los otros estúpidos, tontos inservibles que había visto anteriormente en este planeta. Y ese fue el comienzo de mi deseo por ella. Un deseo que no pude mandar o negar, que sólo juntó su fuerza hasta que me tomó desprevenido.

Heh

No que ella haya discutido mucho cuando finalmente lo hizo.

Para nada en absoluto, que yo recuerde.

Si sólo me hubiera quedado, poniendo de lado mi orgullo entonces. Quizá podría haber habido una oportunidad de verte crecer. En lugar de ello, estoy entregado a un hombre y le digo que este es el niño que engendré, a quien...

Quien...

Maldición. Palabra idiota para una idiota emoción humana.

¿Cómo puede alguien esperar que una palabra represente todo lo que esto se siente? Este fuego que anula mi voluntad y mueve mi mano para acomodar los mechones de cabello suelto sobre tus ojos; y tu sonríes, en tu sueño. Sabes que estoy aquí. Y sabiendo que sabes— y das la bienvenida— mi presencia es como esa espada tuya a través de mi corazón. Aprieto mis dientes para mantener mi silencio, y quitarme esta emoción que me quema. Indecorosa de revelar, y demasiado peligrosa. O lo hubiera sido en Vegetasei.

Pero yo te a... yo...

Te amo demasiado, hijo mío. Con toda la parte de mi corazón y mi alma que no le he dado a tu madre ya. —Que no es mucha, pero es suficiente, al parecer, ser casi más de lo que puedo soportar.

Y tu eres un Príncipe, y el hijo de un Príncipe, y esos que te levanten una mano morirán.

Aprovecho mi tiempo, y camino por el edificio ahora, sintiendo y oliendo y mirando alrededor. Todo está bien. La noche es clara y fresca, por el cambio de las estaciones. Pronto será tiempo de cosecha, Bulma dice. Luego el invierno, y esas estúpidas ropas gruesas que ella insiste que usemos. Son casi innecesarias, pero las uso. Me ahorra el esfuerzo, no importa cuán pequeño esfuerzo sea, de mantenerme cálido yo mismo con un escudo de ki. Cielos despejados, aunque puedo sentir la energía en la construyéndose en el aire; habrá tormentas mañana.

— ¿Hn?

Bueno, bueno. Alguien más se despertó. Una sorpresa. Pensé que una vez que te durmieras nada excepto una bomba levantaría esa pesada cabeza tuya. La vida está llena de experiencias de aprendizaje, o no.

Me pregunto que estás haciendo despierto, Kakarotto. No es necesario preguntarte, sin embargo. No es casi suficiente. Hay muy poco que me predisponga a hacer que tus pensamientos toquen los míos Aunque... tal vez debería. Hay algo diferente sobre ti en esta vida, Kakarotto. Como poner mi mano en lo que parece un charco superficial, y de repente estoy empapado hasta la mitad de camino hasta mi hombro.

Algo para otro momento. Esta noche es mía solamente.

Y ahora de nuevo a nuestro dormitorio, y Bulma. La luz de las estrellas es suficiente para ver con claridad para los ojos Saiyajin. ç

Así que así es como te veías cuando conociste a Kakarotto por primera vez y a los demás tontos que solían seguirlo. Yamcha realmente era idiota ciego, entonces. Debería haberte reclamado como su compañera en el momento que te vio. Su pérdida, mi ganancia. Te tengo y te mantendré.

Y me mantendrás.

Cómo debe estar riéndose mi padre, en el Infierno, si está escuchando ahora. Déjalo No me importa. Como yo domino, también me dominas, y no hay nadie más digno en este planeta o en cualquier otro. ¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que podrías ordenarme, Bulma? Una corona de un centenar de estrellas, de mil mundos. Sentirían tu sombra cruzando a través de sus llantos de alegría y desesperación. Pero no quieres nada más que mis brazos. Así que entonces.

Sí... Mírate, envolviéndote en mí como si quisieras ser parte de mí para siempre. Lo serás, mi compañera, mi reina, mi Bulma. Nada ni nadie en el Cielo, la Tierra o el Infierno te alejará de mí de nuevo. Si tengo que sacudir al planeta de su lugar en el cielo para volver contigo, lo haré.

Duerme bien ahora. Estoy aquí. Y yo haré lo mismo.

----------


End file.
